


Too Soft

by Specter_Zenith



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is a cinnamon roll, Dub-con turned consensual, M/M, even if Daniel is an ass, it's 2000 words of trash, that was flirting in musical number, they're so nice together tho, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter_Zenith/pseuds/Specter_Zenith
Summary: Daniel is out of the hospital and back at camp to get his own form of revenge on David. Things don't work out the way he expects and his attention may be more wanted than he first thought.





	Too Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, I'm trash so enjoy some trash. Be sure to leave a comment at the end to tell me what you think.  
> Thoughts = 'text'  
> Speech ="text"

Daniel considers himself a patient man, an incredibly patient man. Waiting for all those little campers to be purified whether it be by their own will or his. Then that cute idiot with the guitar had to go mess it up. The hospital's staff didn't really consider a grown man accidently ingesting Kool-Aid flavoured rat poison to be all that believable and of course the local authorities had to get involved. Giving them the slip hadn't been hard at all and so here he was again, Camp Campbell. 

The entire place was silent, broken only by the occasional sound of nocturnal wildlife or light snoring drifting from the camper's tents. Daniel hated it. All that wasted potential and he had been so close. Luckily for him however sweet revenge can so easily be served. Good thing most people open their windows at night in this heat, probably the only normal thing about the camp counsellor. 

Overly trusting, overly enthusiastic and overly... Soft. That's what David was. Soft. During their music battle he had seemed so weak and fragile. So naive. Even in his sleep with his arms wrapped loosely around a log while the rest of his body was sprawled out across his bed, sheets thrown onto the floor. 

He was still in his uniform. 

'Does he not have anything else?' Daniel wondered to himself as he watched the other shift in his sleep allowing his shirt to reveal some of his lower torso. He had spent time in the sun leaving his skin tan compared to Daniel's own. It suited him. His love of this camp and the outdoors seemed to only be rivalled by his love for the campers. Totally happy with everything and ready for anything, well except this surprise visit of course. 

The thought made Daniel smile more to himself. His little counsellor. All compliments and no insults, so sweet and cute, a rare find in this world of hate. 'And yet he had denied accession', that thought made his expression sink if only for a second. He allowed the bed to sink quietly as he sat at the edge of it. His gaze travelled over his sleeping companion at a leisurely pace, from head to toe, then stopped at the exposed area of skin on his middle. Left free for him to touch. David's body was smooth and warm underneath his hand as it travelled upwards, taking David's shirt with it. 

Daniel didn't stop until his entire torso was on display, goose bumps forming across his chest as a slight breeze entered through the window. David shivered but did not wake. Daniel was almost sad to this fact yet proceeded to remove the fabric from around the others neck, noticing the name printed on it. 'Camp Campbell', he almost laughed at David's unquestioned loyalty to this camp, 'How long has he been here? Has he ever left?' Pushing that thought out of his head he gently tilted the counsellor's head to the side before using it to cover his eyes. 'And now the real fun begins...' 

He let his hands explore every exposed area of skin on the others body relishing in the hitches it caused in David's breathing and the shaky exhales that followed. Leaning over he breathed in the scent of freshly cut grass and summer breeze that came from the person underneath him. He blew lightly across one of David's nipples causing him to release quiet mewl. 'Interesting,' continuing this train of actions he took the spot into his mouth. This had a greater reaction than he expected as the body underneath him arched off the bed and David mewled louder than before. 

Daniel had to hear that sound again. 

He sucked and licked at the skin in his mouth while reaching to take the other between his fingers, pinching it ever so slightly. David's face was now painted a rosy pink as air left his mouth in short gasps and Daniel loved it. He moved to suck the other nipple then let his hand move downwards to rest on the front of the others shorts. The word that followed was something that would replay in his mind for months to come. 

"D-Dani-el..." His name sounded like silk falling from David's lips. Daniel looked up to see the other had not yet awoken so his name meant, 'He's dreaming of me.' Oh he could work with that, 'Not as innocent as I thought, are we David?' As if almost answering his question the other moaned as he grazed his teeth across David's nipple. "Yes, my adorable little camper?" He smirked as David's head gave a sudden jerk sideways to face the ceiling. 

"W-Who's th-there?" David shivered as Daniel applied more pressure onto the front of his shorts, "W-Wha-t are y-ou doing?" 

"Who do you think?" He undid the others belt before slipping his shorts down to rest at his knees, "You seemed eager on calling my name earlier." 

"Daniel?" The lack of stutter when breathing out his name made the cultist smile. 

"Right answer," with that he slipped a hand into David's underwear to grab his butt. Like the rest of skin so far it was smooth, completely untouched by anything else. 

"What are you do-" David's question was cut short by Daniel placing a finger over his lips in a quieting gesture. 

"Exactly what you want," Daniel smirked as he moved to straddle David's thighs. He removed the hand from the others shorts and went to finally remove David's T-shirt. After it was tossed behind him he wasted no time in claimed the counsellor's lips with his own, letting his hands once roam David's torso. To say that David put up no resistance would be an understatement as a quick flick of his nipple leads him to gasp, leaving his mouth open for Daniel to plunder. The blonde wasted no time in exploring the inside of his mouth. It tasted of roasted marshmallows and coffee, sweet and bitter, it was addicting. 

The kiss ended when the need for air became relevant to Daniel but not a minute later did he lean in for another. Only to be stopped when David shifted his head to the side, "Why are... You doing this?" 

"Well..." Daniel grabbed his hair to bring their faces closer together to the point their noses were touching. "At first I wanted to scare you, make you feel shame and take away your innocence as revenge for putting me in hospital but now..." He smirked as the brunette's expression grew curious, "Now I'm not so sure you are all that innocent and that just makes this all the more fun for the both of us. Doesn't it?" 

"In-nocent? Me? What?" Before he could continue his questions a pair of lips crashed into his. Muffled protests were easily silenced by a probing tongue. He moved his arms to pushed the blonde off but was stopped as his wrists were grabbed. Both were placed above his head in a single hand then he the other grab the front of his underwear. Their kiss was broken with David moaning loudly, struggling against the others hold. 

The garment was yanked down leaving him almost completely naked in front of Daniel, "Adorable." The blonde whispered as took in the defenceless body beneath his own. He leaned down to kiss along David's jaw before sucking on his neck. The brunette's only reaction was to tilt his head to give Daniel better access, "Good boy, you're being so co-operative. And do you know what that gets you?" 

"What?" Came a shaky reply as Daniel nipped at his earlobe. 

"A reward," Daniel stroked the others member teasingly, "But only if you want it. Do you want it?" A response came in the form of a hesitant nod and he began pumping David's member. David stopped breathing as the warm hand enveloped his member. No one had ever done this before, not even himself, and it felt good. His other relationships only ever got to kissing and even with that he knew he wasn't very good. After a couple more pumps he threw his head back and moaned, unsure what else to do. 

Daniel smirked at the others reaction, using this time he reached for something in his pocket. A small bottle of lube, 'Always come prepared'. Moving both his hands from their previous tasks he heard a whine from the man underneath him, which caused David to cover his mouth in shame. His face now a deep pink. 'So easily embarrassed,' Daniel chuckled to himself as he moved off the counsellor's legs before spreading them apart to rest between them. 

"Ever done with a man, David?" It was a question he was actually curious to know to answer of. He stroked along the inside of others thighs, enjoying how the skin turned pink under his grip. 

"No... I've never gotten this far with anyone really..." With a little hesitation David lifted the cloth from his eyes, why he hadn't done that earlier he'll never know, and looked at the other with wide eyes. "Guess that means you're my first," he gave the blonde a sweet smile. 

"I'm glad." Daniel smirked again as he coated his fingers, "Now this will sting a little." He traced a single digit over the curve of the other butt. 

"What wi-" Before he could complete his question a finger was pushed into his hole. It was strange as he felt the digit be moved in and out of him. He winced as another was added and then another as he was opened up. "It feels weird..." David whined as he shifted his hips to help himself adjust to the feeling. The digits brushed against something that made his insides tighten and another moan slip from his lips. 

"Found it." 

"Found what?" David glanced at the smug looking blonde as the fingers were pulled out. Something much bigger replaced them at his entrance. It entered slowly as Daniel leaned over the counsellor who lay on the bed trying to focus on anything but the intrusion. Noticing the others discomfort he began attacking the brunette's neck, marking the skin, leaving behind a plethora of bruises on either side. 

When he was fully sheathed Daniel stopped to take a long glance over his partners body. Flushed, sweaty and bruised. Just so fragile. Without waiting for a signal he began moving out before thrusting completely in again. He kept a steady pace that left the other gripping at the sheets with white knuckles, "Feel good?" 

David opened his mouth the respond but only a string of gasps and moans came out causing him to cover his mouth with his hand. The blonde was not having any of it and moved it away. "Don't do that, I want to hear those sweet noises of yours." And noise David made. The moaning grew louder as Daniel found his prostate again, consistently hitting that spot. 

"S-stop..." David protests were followed by a loud moan that he wasn't proud of. 

"Why?" Daniel picked up the pace and leaned down to peck the other on the lips lovingly. 

"I'm going t-to cum..." 

"Go ahead." David came not a moment later causing his body to tense around Daniel. The blonde came without another word and proceeded pull out. He lay next to the heavily breathing counsellor, "How was it?" 

"Sticky." David complained almost childishly making the other chuckle. They faced each other on the bed, "But it was nice." He gave another sweet smile before kissing Daniel lightly on the cheek. 

"Glad you enjoyed it," Daniel wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist bringing him closer. He allowed the brunette to rest his face in the crook of his neck. 

"I was worried about you... In the hospital." David whispered, not moving to meet the blonde's surprised gaze. He continued even quieter than before, "Then you came back and did this. I've never thought that anyone would like me enough to even think about doing something this intimate with me and..." 

"And?" Daniel took the others chin between his fingers and tilted his head so they were facing each other. 

"And I'm glad it was with you." A shy smile and light blushed covered his features. Daniel moved his thumb to rub it along David's bottom lip. 

"I'm glad I was your first as well." With that they shared a brief kiss, "Now to sleep with you, sunrise waits for no camper or counsellor." 

David giggled, "Goodnight then." He buried his head in the crook of Daniel's neck once again and not a minute later began to lightly snore. 

"'Night."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm surprised you made it this far...  
> I'm going to be writing more of this ship, just not as explicit (maybe).  
> Hope you enjoyed this, and leave a comment for me to read.


End file.
